A display apparatus, which feeds a signal to a plurality of pixels provided in a display region via a plurality of signal lines and displays an image, has been known. In such a display apparatus, a width of a frame region on an outside of the display region is required to be reduced in order to downsize the display apparatus and enlarge the display region.
The display apparatus includes a substrate on a display surface side, a substrate on the opposite side to the display surface side, and a liquid crystal layer arranged between the substrate on the display surface side and the substrate on the opposite side to the display surface side. Such a display apparatus includes a seal material formed in the frame region for sealing the liquid crystal layer in a plan view.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-26869 (Patent Document 1) describes a technique in a display apparatus including an array substrate including a pixel electrode, an opposite substrate oppositely arranged in the array substrate and including an opposite electrode, and a seal material formed to surround the display region for bonding the array substrate and the opposite substrate.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-265484 (Patent Document 2) describes a technique in a liquid crystal display apparatus in which a liquid crystal layer is sandwiched between a TFT substrate having a Thin-Film Transistor (TFT) formed therein and an opposite substrate opposing the TFT substrate and having a color filter formed therein, and in which the liquid crystal layer is sealed with a seal material formed in periphery of the TFT substrate and the opposite substrate.